clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Requests for Adminship
Will someone please tell me what the "chances" things are that are under the light system? I'm confused. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 04:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I think we have enough sysops here. So many users from the CP Wiki come here and try to be sysops and beurocrats when they barely have any edits! We have too many kings and not enough servants, If you see what I'm saying. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I've made more edits than POGOPUNK32 but they're requesting to be a bureaucrat. I think I'll request to be one too. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, edit count is not that much of a big issue, but it's just a minor reference. Skill, determination and devotion to this wiki are probably the only things that truely matter. (Talk to me!) Hey! Austin8310 here. I have...um...43 edits! Can I be a rollback or lower? Austin8310 43 only? Dude, I think rollbacks oughta have, like, between 200-300 edits. Try to get a few more edits, then you can request. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Also, rollback is probably the lowest admin position there is. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Here are the positions (by order) *User (either IP Adress or Autoconfirmed User) *Autoconfirmed user *Rollback *Sysop *Bureaucrat *Then staff, helper, janitor, etc. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I highlighted all the admin positions. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) If this is protected, how can anyone who doesnt have adminship APPLY FOR ADMINSHIP??? Use your noggins, people! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It's protected to registered user level, so only accounts on the wiki may apply. (Talk to me!) 21:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Should we put the dates about when the votings are over and whether you become a admin or not? --The Leader 16:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) A message to Bugzy.... If you're reading this please apply for Sysopship before time runs out. You'd be awsome at it. --Speeddasher Bugzy said he doesn;t want it. He prefers pure rollback. I promoted him twice, once to test powers and for walri attacks, and requested a demotion all the time. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 22:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I can't vote 'Cos someone protected the page. The ADMIN REQUESTS page. Who did that?--NotAnEditor 11:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yiu need more edits for acception. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 11:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I can't VOTE!!!--NotAnEditor 10:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You need edits for confirmation of voting. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 12:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, why are you talking about Edits? It's how long you've had this account that is checked, not your Edit Count.See? ANd anyway, why can't I vote? I have an OK Edit Count on another account, but that account is BANNED so I can't vote.--NotAnEditor 18:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) heeeeey someone deleted my request! the 5 days arent up! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ben Hun for rollback I have for a long time have wanted to be a rollback.I have made many edits contributed to the wiki a lot and I have a want to stop vandalism. Lord Hun!' Fear Me Mortals! 05:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * I have made over 400 edits. * GOOD QUALITYS ** I wish to stop vandalism. ** I'm nice most of the time ** I have witnessed serveral vandal attacks and am prepared to defend this wiki with my computer's power! * BAD QUALITYS ** I have a bad temper and can be very stubborn * I Will make spelling corrections to articles with bad grammer. For * Yes, of course! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * Your my friend, so yes! KingH10 ;) Doctor Who is AWSM! 00:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral Hmmm...i dont know....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 19:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * Due to insulting the BOSS, this has changed my vote to neutral. Sysops and bureaucrats everywhere are not happy, and I'm one of them.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 20:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Flywish for Rollback I request to be a Rollback. I have more than 1,000 edits and I will use them and never abuse them. Good qualities: *I wish to stop vandals from attacking *I draw pictures *I help expand under construction articles Bad qualities: *I am not so good at making HQA *I can't draw that well For Yes.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 02:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) KingH10 for Rollback! I would like to be a rollback please! I have more than 175 edits and I will never abuse my powers, only use them carefully and responsibly. I can contribute a few hours a week on school weeks and up to a whole day (24 hours) of editing on other weeks. I will protect the wiki from vandalism and help it keep it's world record of the largest Club Penguin related website (or is it wiki? I think its website) by creating lots of articles. Articles I made and am proud of: *Emperorlands Airlines *The KingH Family *Emperorlands *KingH10 My good qualities: * I am quite good at drawing on Paint and Inkscape * I like to help people (see my comments on this) * I like a lot of the people on this wiki My bad qualities: * I have no idea how to put on images * I make spelling mistakes sometimes For Against Neutral